tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial Qilin
Manhua Variant: Name is changed to "Tian Lin Spirit Beast."【TDG】Manhua 15 - Practice! Also called "Heavenly Thunder" or "Heavenly Qilin." A demon beast of the lightning fire attribute. After testing Du Ze's soul form and attribute, Nie Li mentions that this would be the ideal type of demon spirit for him.【TDG】Chapter 13 – Testing the Innate Talent! In appearance, it looks somewhat like a cross between a deer and a tiger. It has long pointy horns on its head and its entire body is covered in black scales. Even the most worthless adult Celestial Qilin could cultivate up to the 6 Stage Dao of Dragon rank.【TDG】Chapter 244 – Celestial Qilin Even though they are demon beasts, they are solitary creatures who do not socialize with other demon beasts. This is because within their bodies have a treasure that all demon beasts yearn for, their core. This is why, in order to survive, they are also very intelligent and cunning.【TDG】Chapter 245 – Soul Seal The blood of a Celestial Qilin is extremely precious and contains their inheritance. Under normal circumstances, the physical body of a Celestial Qilin is extremely powerful and difficult to cut or penetrate. Therefore, it’s almost impossible for ordinary people to obtain the blood of a Celestial Qilin. While participating in the Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection, Nie Li and his friends come across an adolescent Celestial Qilin chained up on the third floor of the Black Infernal Tower on the eighth level of the Nine-Layered Deathlands. Even though it is not an adult yet, it is still several thousand years old and is very intelligent. It understands and is able to talk with Nie Li. In order to become an adult it needed to kill one hundred Demigod rank experts and refine its core with its killing aura, stepping in to the Heavenly Fate Realm.【TDG】Chapter 246 – Stewed Demon Phallus Nie Li attempted to bargain with the demon beast in order to have it willingly integrate with Du Ze by forming a Soul Seal. When the creature refused, Nie Li used some of Duan Jian's blood, which contains the energy from the powerful black flames, to form an inscription pattern around it. This pattern attracted more of the black flames to this location in the tower.【TDG】Chapter 245 – Soul Seal After cursing and threatening each other, Nie Li and the Celestial Qilin finally seemed to come to an agreement. Nie Li stopped the black flame inscription pattern in exchange for some of the Celestial Qilin's blood. However, the demon beast tossed the basin of his blood short in the hopes of tricking Nie Li into coming close enough that he could attack him.【TDG】Chapter 246 – Stewed Demon Phallus Nie Li first merged with his Fanged Panda and threw a Yin Yang Blast and Draconic Bombs at the Celestial Qilin, then he switched to his Shadow Devil. While the others distracted it with various types of attacks Nie Li was able to sneak close enough to grab the basin of blood and toss it to Du Ze. In a rage the Celestial Qilin rained dozens of lightning strikes at him. However, Nie Li simply used his void form to avoid them and make his way outside the reach of the demon beast.【TDG】Chapter 247 – Soul Seal Now that he had its blood, Nie Li drew an array to restrained the Celestial Qilin so that it could not attack them. He then drew the Soul Seal to transform the demon beast's body and integrate it with Du Ze's soul Realm. The seal can only be removed by Du Ze, insuring that the Celestial Qilin can not harm him, and Du Ze promised to free him after fifty years. es:Tian Lin Category:Demon Beasts Category:Lightning Fire Type Category:Demon Beast Index